Dreams Can't Hurt You
by kuro ketsukei
Summary: the G-Boys get captured and interrogated by OZ
1. Default Chapter Title

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


Dreams Can't Hurt You. . . Part 1   
  


Heero woke up lying on the floor of a white room. He sat up and looked around. There were no windows and the door had no handle on the inside. He realized he was also alone. As he tried to think of a way to escape, a loud voice came on. 

" Heero Yuy, tell us where gundam 01 is. If you do we will not test our new interrogation method on you. " 

Heero closed his eyes and laid back down. 

" If that is your answer we will proceed. " 

Heero waited for the pain, but it never came. When he opened his eyes a blue mist had filled the room. He rubbed his eyes as a strange perfumey smell filled the room. He looked around again, and noticed trees and stars. When he glanced to his right he saw Relena standing in front of an old building, it looked like she was wearing one her school uniforms. It also seemed as if she was screaming for help. 

Heero's head jerked up when a loud crack vibrated through the air. A piece of stone came tumbling down towards her. It went in slow motion. When Heero tried to move, his legs stayed stuck to the ground. All he could do was stand and watch the rubble crush her. 

" Relena! " As soon as the piece of stone hit the ground he could move again. 

He ran over to her, but she was already dead, her blood was flowing all over the ground. 

" Relena . . . " He reached down to touch her, but she started to fade away, along with all the surroundings. 

He was back in the white room. It was just a hallucination, but it was so real, he thought sliding against the wall. 

" Do not look so calm. Every time we use the drug you will slowly lose your understanding between reality and the hallucinations. They will only get worse and worse. " The voice said smugly. 

* * *   
  


Duo pounded the wall again. How did we all manage to get caught, he cursed. At least the gundams are well hidden. He hit the wall again. 

" Arghhh, I can't stand not being able to do anything! " 

A booming voice came out of the wall, " Duo Maxwell, you will tell us where gundam 02 is or we will subject you to extreme interrogation. " 

" I'm not telling you anything! " He shouted back at the voice. 

" Very well. " 

A bluish mist began to fill the room. 

" What the hell? " 

A huge baron field started to materialize. Duo was standing directly in the middle. To his right were the gundams, across from that were the other four pilots, and in front of him were, Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy, and Sally. He called out to them, but received no answer. Duo took a step towards them but they moved back two steps. He watched as five Oz soldiers appeared behind them. He couldn't see their faces but he could see thee guns they had pointed at the girls . The girls eyes all widened in fear. All the guns went off at the same time. Duo could see the blood soaking through their shirts. 

" Noooooo! " 

As soon as the last girl collapsed, they started to disappear. Duo turned the four pilots and the same soldiers appeared behind them. He again tried to get to them but they moved back like the girls. He had to watch as the rest of his friends were all shot. They too began to disappear. So did the gundams. He sat down and put his head on his knees, tears dripping off his chin. When he looked up, the field was gone and he was back in the white room. A kinder voice filled the room. 

" We can make it stop Duo. If you don't tell us where 02 is, this will just get worse. " 

Duo didn't answer, he just laid down on the floor, closed his eyes and waited for the shivering to stop. 

" The voice sighed, " Its your own fault this is continuing, you had a chance to stop it. "   
  


Authors note: I hope you enjoyed the first part. I'm working on the second part. Just one or to reviews would probably make me go faster. 

Duo: You couldn't go faster no matter what they tried. 

Bara: Whats that supposed to mean? 

Duo: Nothin' 

Bara: * chase Duo out of authors note section with binder of fics * ( thats a big binder ) 

Duo: Review the story, before she gets me! * runs out door * 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Place usual disclaimer here.

Dreams Can't Hurt You Part 2

Trowa leaned against the wall. It's been about an hour since I've been in here, he thought sitting down. I wonder how Quatre is doing? He closed his eyes and sat back.

" Trowa Barton. "

Trowa's eyes snapped open, and he listened to the voice.

" Tell us where gundam 03 is. "

" No. " He stated flatly.

" We have subjected Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell to interrogation. If you don't tell us where 03 is we will do the same to you. "

" I'm not telling you where my gundam is. " He answered looking at the ceiling.

The voice didn't answer. A blue mist started to fill the room.

A drug, he concluded silently.

Trowa closed his eyes and waited for some sort of pain. Instead when he opened his eyes he was at the circus. Catherine was sitting on a bale of hay, and Quatre was playing his violin. Trowa sat down beside Catherine and they listened to the music. As Quatre continued to play a low growl came from behind them. A huge lion jumped out at Catherine and ripped her apart. Quatre stopped playing horrified. When the lion was done with Catherine it went after Quatre. Trowa watched helplessly as the lion mutilated his best friend. The lion turned away from the shredded body and picked up Quatre's violin. It snapped the violin in two and dropped it Trowa's feet. As fast as it had started the whole gruesome scene began to disappear.

Trowa sank to his knees on the floor of the white room. None of it was real, none of it happened, he assured himself.

" Will you tell us where 03 is now? " The voice asked smugly.

Trowa shook his head," No. "

" Fine we will move on to Quatre Winner. "

Trowa looked up at the sound of Quatre's name. Quatre won't be able to handle this, he thought trying to shake away the awful scene he had witnessed. Thinking of Quatre's kind face gave him some comfort.

***

Quatre heard a scream somewhere outside his cell. It sounded vaguely like Trowa. He paced back and forth across the floor. The white walls were starting to get to him.

" Quatre Winner. We have interrogated the first three pilots. Tell us where gundam 04 four is, or any other gundam for that matter. " A voice said impatiently.

" I'm sorry . . . I can't tell you that. " He answered quietly.

" This is getting tiresome, proceed with interrogation. " The voice stated coldly.

Quatre watched as blue mist flowed into the room from some unknown space. It smelled like flowers when it first hit him. He closed his eyes for a moment but when he re-opened them, he was in the cockpit of Wing Zero. (the one with the zero system)

" N…no not again! " 

He remembered when the zero system took control of his mind. He had almost killed Trowa. Then, when the system got Heero, the same thing happened, Quatre looked out the view screen and saw Wing and Deathscythe Hell. Behind him were Heavyarms and Altron.

" They . . . they aren't my enemies . . . " He whispered.

All four gundams began to attack. He tried to make Wing Zero dodge the attacks but it was like the machine had mind of its own. The first gundam it went after was Heavyarms. 

Trowa's voice filled the cockpit, " We shouldn't be fighting at all. "

He continued to repeat this until the other pilots joined in. It was like chant, it was enough to push Quatre over the edge. The zero system took control. All of a sudden it stopped. Quatre looked out into empty space. All the other gundams had been destroyed.

" Nooooo! " Quatre cried out, he couldn't handle the pain of destroying his friends.

He curled up as tight as he could and sat there shivering. When he looked up again, he was back in the white room.

" A . . . dream . . . it was so real. " He could still feel the control of the zero system.

Authors note: Well there you have it, part 2. Sorry it took so long too get out. You haven't seen Duo anywhere have you? I can't seem to find him.

Duo: * whispers from in a closet * Please don't tell her where I am, she's gonna get me with that big binder of hers!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


Author's note: I'm, sorry it took so long to get this part out, I had no ideas. This part is really short. I'll try to get the next part out faster.   
  


Dreams Can't Hurt You Part 3   
  


Wufei leaned impatiently on the wall next to the door, waiting for someone to open it. Without warning a blue mist began to fill the room. ( I thought I would explain this, the voice knows he will be just as stubborn as the others, so the voice gave up asking before they interrogated.) 

" What the . . . " 

As he stared into the blue fog, a form began to appear. The figure came closer until Wufei recognized the person as Treize. It couldn't be, Treize was dead. 

" How did you get in here? " Wufei asked suspiciously. 

Treize didn't answer, he just pulled out his sword. Wufei took that as an invitation to fight. He realized the soldiers who put him in here, had taken away his katana, but he reached for it anyway. He was surprised to find it there. He fought Treize strongly, but suddenly all his energy just, drained out him. He could barely lift his katana. He fell to the floor and watched a copy of himself step in to take his place. This copy was weaker then he was. After a few minutes of useless fighting, Treize drove his sword through the copy Wufei's heart. 

" That was not me, I am not weak . . . " He muttered, watching the copy fade away. 

Treize turned towards Wufei, a smug smile on his lips. He walked up to him and put his sword on Wufei's throat. " To destroy you now, would be like killing a helpless child. " He stated and began to disappear. 

" Treize! Come back here and fight me! Treizzzzeeee! " Wufei shouted his strength returning. 

He realized he was back in the white room, alone, and without his weapon. The voice came over the intercom. 

" We have interrogated all the others pilots, they were extremely stubborn and refused to tell us were the gundams were. We suspected you would be the same way. I will ask once, where is your gundam? " 

Wufei kept his mouth clamped shut. The others hadn't given in to the drug, or whatever it was, so neither would. 

***   
  


Lady Une stared through the one way mirror. These pilots were all so stubborn. None of them had given into the drug. The way the five pilots cells were set up was quite simple. The five cells were side by side, with a long hall running down the back. Along the back wall of the cells was a one way mirror, so Lady Une could see the pilots reaction to he drug. She moved to look into Quatre's cell. She watched for a few minutes, when he suddenly stood up and walked to the back of the cell. He stood there staring, almost through the wall. 

" Why are you doing this? " He suddenly yelled. 

Lady Une jumped back, she was so surprised that he could tell she was there. She shook her head and moved onto the next cell. Trowa was sitting calmly against one wall, Duo was pacing around like a caged animal. And Heero was leaning against the back wall, facing the door. 

" How can they be acting like this, they should be going insane by now. " She muttered to herself. 

It was late and she had other duties to take care of. She instructed the guards on duty what to do and left. When she came back the next morning, she was not prepared with what she found.   
  


Author's note: I'm getting could at cliffhangers. I'll really try and get the next part out faster, I truly am sorry. * lowers head in shame * 

Oh, can anyone guess whats gonna happen in the next part, tell me in your reviews. I'm stuck! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


Author's Note: I know I said I would get the next part out faster, but ya know . . . there are other things to take care of. This is the last part, because truthfully, I'm stuck, and I have other fics I'm working on. So, I hope you enjoy it.   
  


Dreams Can't Hurt You- Part 4   
  


Lady Une punched in the code and walked into the control room. The first thing she found were the four guards lying on the floor. She ran to the first cell and found Heero missing. The other four cells still held the boys, all of them were unconsious. The drug must have done it, she thought. 

A bang sounded behind her and she turned around and found Heero standing in front of the door. The four other pilots came out of their cell. They had tricked her. Heero came at her with a syringe. Duo and Wufei grabbed her arms and held her while Heero injected her with a blue liquid. 

" Are you sure this is right, it seems awful extreme. " Quatre asked. 

" Ever since the war ended, she's been acting different. I don't think she has shaken off her split personality yet. She still thinks Trieze is alive and that she has to destroy the gundams for him. This will show her. " Heero explained. 

" Let me go this instance! " Lady Une screamed. 

After a few moments the drug kicked in and she passed out. Duo and Wufei laid her on the floor. The five pilots waited for her to wake. She groaned once in awhile, which meant the drug was working. 

***   
  


In Lady Une's mind.   
  


Lady Une stared at the Tallgeese II, Trieze was fighting with Wufei. The battle suddenly stopped and Trieze appeared. 

" You must learn to accept death, Lady. If you don't, you will never escape war. " He told her, smiling slightly. 

" But . . ." She started to contradict him. 

" I could never express my love for you, but it was always there. " He spoke again. 

Lady Une just stood speechless. 

Trieze leaned in and pulled her close, and they stood together. " I knew I would die in war, I had hoped it wouldn't effect you like this. You must remember my love and forget about war. " At that moment he kissed her softly and started to fade away. 

" Trieze! Come back . . . don't leave . . . " Lady Une pleaded. 

The whole scene began to disappear, the last thing she saw, was Wufei stab his beam trident through Tallgeese II. 

" Nooooo!!!! " 

***   
  


Lady Une's eyes snapped open and she sat up. " He really is gone. " 

The pilots sat around her. Heero watched her casually. 

" I'm so sorry. I had no idea the pain the drug caused. " She looked up with tear in her eyes. " Trieze really did love me, just never got a chance to show it. " She got up slowly and walked to the door. " I was blinded by my anger, but I know now, I'm free of war. " 

She opened the door and sunlight shone in around her. The guys followed her out the door silently. As they stood outside in the sun, Quatre spoke up. 

" How did you know it would change her, Heero? " 

" She followed Trieze to the ended. I knew she had feelings for him. " Was all he said. 

" They left Lady Une in standing in the sun. No one ever heard from her again. She was presumed dead, so a grave stone was placed next to Trieze's.   
  


Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed Dreams Can't Hurt You. Please review.   
  



End file.
